Chiisana Negai
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Last Chap! Aku percaya jika permohonanku akan terkabul. Ia kembali padaku, walau dalam bentuk seseorang yang lain. Seseorang yang akan menemaniku dan menjagaku sepertimu dulu. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. For SISTER, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya author bikin fic SasuIno! Ini SasuIno author yang pertama, lho! Buat SISTER! Ayo mana applause-nya? *dikeroyok reader(s)*

Yup, setengah mati saya mikirin ide buat fic ini. Yang pasti saya mau bilang sama kalian kalau ide fic ini berasal dari lagunya "Kagamine Rin – Regret Message". Gak percaya? Coba aja denger lagunya baik-baik dan Anda akan tahu bagian mana yang saya ambil buat di fic ini. Selamat membaca dan ehem-**mereview**-ehem.

Ini di publish pas HUT RI yang ke 66 lho! MERDEKA! XD

**Disclaimer:**

Kadang saya mikir, apa **Masashi Kishimoto** hapal semua nama tokohnya, ya? Kalau saya gacul satu tokohnya gak ketauan kali, ya? #slapped

**Pairing:**

Sasuke. U – Ino. Y

**Summary:**

Aku percaya jika permohonanku akan terkabul. Ia kembali padaku, walau dalam bentuk seseorang yang lain. Seseorang yang akan menemaniku dan menjagaku sepertimu dulu. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. For SISTER, RnR please

* * *

><p><strong>Chiisana Negai<strong>

By

**Hime Uguisu**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

* * *

><p><strong>小さな願い<strong>

_"If you place a parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle, and let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come to fruition."_

-Regret Message (Kagamine Rin)-

**Ino's POV**

Hari ini, hembusan angin pantai kembali mengibaskan helaian pirangku. Kaki-kakiku terus berjalan dengan perlahan menuju tepi pantai. Pasir-pasir putih yang terhampar membuat aku sedikit sulit untuk berjalan cepat. Sang surya baru saja kembali setelah menyinari bagian dunia lain. Aku tak mau terlambat hari ini. Aku harus datang pagi sekali. Di saat tak satupun manusia yang datang lebih dulu kesini.

Setiap pagi inilah rutinitasku. Berjalan dari rumahku yang berjarak 30 meter dari tepi pantai. Melangkah menuju bagian pantai yang jarang didatangi oleh para pengunjung ataupun penduduk yang tinggal di sini. Kini aku telah tiba di sini. Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak kepergiannya, aku selalu berdiri di tepi pantai ini. Membiarkan dinginnya air membasahi kakiku. Aku menatap tangan kananku yang memegang sebuah botol kaca. Di dalamnya berisi sebuah kertas yang digulung.

"Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kepergianmu, Sai" gumamku.

"Dan sejak itu aku selalu berharap 'kau' bisa kembali menemaniku lagi,"

"Semoga kali ini permintaanku terkabul" aku pun melemparkan botol kaca itu ke laut. Kehamparan lautan biru yang senantiasa membawa pesanku menjelajah dunia ini. Berharap tuhan akan membacanya dan mengabulkan permintaanku. Semoga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ tengah berdiri dengan malas di depan pintu penginapannya. Setelah perjalanan panjang dari pusat kota sampai ke sebuah pantai yang terletak lumayan jauh itu. Di sampingnya terdapat dua buah koper lumayan besar. Sangat terlihat jika ia akan tinggal di vila itu dalam jangka waktu yang tak sebentar.

"Aku lelah. Akhirnya sampai juga.." pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menghela nafas. Tangannya merogoh saku celana _jeans_-nya dan mengambil sebuah kunci. Ia pun membuka pintu vila itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Meletakan kopernya dengan asal. Vila itu tidak besar, tapi cukup jika hanya dihuni olehnya. Vila yang tak bertingkat dengan satu kamar tidur. Letaknya sekitar 30 meter dari pantai. Didekatnya terdapat beberapa rumah penduduk.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Rasanya tubuhnya lelah sekali. Ia berangkat sejak malam dan baru tiba pagi ini. Dengan mobil yang ia kendarai sendiri pula! Tapi ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan suasana pagi hari yang tak bisa ia dapatkan di kota. Ia pun segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil jaketnya yang entah sejak kapan tergantung di balik pintu kamar.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar" ucapnya. Pemuda itu pun berjalan keluar dari vilanya. Ia tinggalkan sepasang sepatu kesayangannya. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati butir-butir pasir pantai dengan kakinya sendiri. Ia pun berjalan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Kaki jenjangnya sampai pada tepian pantai.

"Masih sepi, belum ada siapapun," ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan terus menyusuri pantai itu. Sesekali ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali lewat mulut. ia tetap santai sampai matanya menangkap siluet seseorang. Ia pun berlari menghampiri seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sudut pantai itu. Hanya ada dirinya.

Sasuke menepuk punggung seorang gadis _blonde_ yang tengah berdiri tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari laut itu. Kaget, Ino pun menengokan kepalanya ke belakang. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap tak percaya pada sosok _onyx_ di hadapannya. _Onyx_ itu. Tatapan datar itu.

"Sai!" seru Ino sedikit melompat ke belakang. Ia berjalan mudur dengan perlahan.

"Hah? Siapa tadi kau bilang?" Sasuke menatap Ino bingung. Namun yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Gadis manis itu semakin berjalan mundur. Sasuke berjalan maju menghampiri Ino. "Hei, kenapa takut begitu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Ino kembali tak menjawab. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ino terus berjalan mundur hingga kakinya mengenai sesuatu di dalam air itu dan membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang. Badannya basah terkena air asin itu. Sasuke semakin bingung melihat Ino, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Ino dan membantu gadis itu bangun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketiga kalinya. Ino hanya menggeleng dengan cepat. Baju Sasuke yang tadinya kering itu pun ikut basah karena menolong Ino. Kini mereka sama-sama berdiri di pantai itu. Dinginnya air menenggelamkan kaki mereka berdua sampai sebatas lutut. Oke, selutut Ino, dan sedikit di bawah lutut Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin kau Sai!" teriak Ino. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Tentu saja bukan! Siapa itu Sai? Aku Sasuke! Kau tak kenal aku?" ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit membentak. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, butiran bening itu menetes dari mata Ino. Ia terlalu kaget sampai tak dapat berucap lagi. Matanya terbuka lebar dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes melalui pipinya. Melihat itu Sasuke semakin panic, namun ia tak menunjukkan sikap paniknya sama sekali.

"Hey! Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggerang frustasi. Ino akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menghapus air matanya itu.

"Tidak. Maaf ya. Dan, aku tidak mengenalmu," jawab Ino berusaha menghilangkan baying-bayang Sai, kekasihnya dulu yang meninggal setahun lalu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, lho! Seorang actor terkenal! Masa kau tidak kenal?" Tanya Sasuke. Ino menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Aku tak pernah menonton televise sejak 2 tahun lalu," jawabnya dengan wajah polos. Sasuke memukul dahinya dengan kesal.

"Haaaah.. dasar! Ayo segera ganti bajumu sebelum masuk angin," ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ino dari bahunya. Ino hanya menunduk. Mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi pantai dalam bisu. Ino yang masih dalam kebingungannya, dan Sasuke yang memang malas bicara. Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Ini rumahku," ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Sasuke juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap gadis itu. Hening lagi. Ok, Ino mulai tidak suka keheningan itu. Ia pun memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya. Tapi sebelum kalimat itu keluar, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu bicara.

"Nanti siang kau temani aku berkeliling di sini ya. Vilaku dua rumah dari rumahmu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan bercat putih. Ino pun mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. "Jaa," ucap Ino pelan lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tetes-tetes air dari bajunya mulai membasahi setiap pijakan yang ia lewati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ino's POV**

Ya Tuhan! Apa itu yang barusan? Makhluk apa itu? Ok, pertanyaan yang terakhir tadi mulai kejam. Haah.. apa maksudnya semua ini? Aku tahu itu bukan Sai. Tapi aku juga tahu, kalau ia sekilas mirip dengan Sai. Yaa.. kecuali rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang itu. Tapi matanya itu, lho! Ano hito no hitomi! Sepasang black pearl-nya. Apa mungkin Kau mengirimkannya dalam bentuk yang lain untukku?

"Ino, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa basah begitu?" Tanya suara seseorang yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, ayahku.

"Tadi tak sengaja aku jatuh ke air," jawabku sekenanya. Ayah hanya mengangguk saja. Aku pun mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, sekalian tadi aku kan memang belum mandi. Tetesan air dari _shower_ itu membuat kepalaku dingin. Menyentuh kulitku dengan butiran-butiran bening yang menenangkan. Aku kembali berfikir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini. Pemuda Uchiha itu.. siapa nama depannya? Sasuke ya? Haah..

Setelah selesai membersihkan diriku, aku membalut tubuhku dengan handuk lalu berjalan menuju kamarku. Kubuka pintu kayu itu dan menampilkan pemandangan kamarku yang sederhana. Berjalan memasukinya, lalu mengunci pintu itu. Mataku menatap sudut ruang kamarku. Sebuah toples kaca berisi dengan banyak burung kertas yang berisi pesan-pesan serta permohonanku selama ini. Jumlahnya banyak sekali. Memang, dari kecil aku ini percaya mitos atau hal-hal semacamnya.

Setelah melihat jam aku langsung teringat sesuatu.

"_Nanti siang kau temani aku berkeliling di sini ya. Vilaku dua rumah dari rumahmu,"_

Siang itu maksudnya jam berapa, ya? Aku bergegas memakai pakaianku dan berjalan keluar kamar. Apa aku kesana sekarang saja ya? Masa' bodo ah! Lebih cepat lebih baik-kan?

"Ino kau mau ke mana?" Tanya ayah yang masih duduk di ruang tamu. Ia menatapku yang tinggal sedikit lagi berjalan keluar rumah sambil masih memegang kenop pintu. Aku tersenyum singkat lagi.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar," setelah berkata begitu aku pun segera berjalan keluar rumah. Aku hanya memakai pakaian santai, kaus putih lengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ selutut. Mataku memandang beberapa rumah yang aku lalui. Beberapa saat setelahnya aku mendapati sebuah vila bercat putih dengan sebuah mobil _sport_ terparkir di halamannya. Ini pasti vila yang di maksudnya. Sumpah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia artis.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, lalu mengetuk pintu itu dengan agak ragu. Tak ada suara balasan dari dalam. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk sekali lagi. Barulah samar-samar dapat kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu vila itu pun terbuka dan munculah sosok pria tadi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat melihatnya. Tidak, tidak boleh ada baying-bayang Sai lagi!

"Kau datang cepat juga," ucapnya datar. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Habisnya kau tak bilang jam berapanya. Jadi kau mau ke mana sekarang?" tanyaku langsung ke intinya. Ia terlihat berfikir sebentar. Dan aku hanya berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia pun menjentikkan jarinya dan membuatku menengok padanya.

"Kita main voli pantai yuk! Sudah lama sekali aku tak pernah main yang seperti itu!" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Sekilas.. tatapan matanya seperti anak kecil yang senang diajak ke taman bermain. Melihatnya, aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

"Boleh, ayo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang kami berdua tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tepi pantai. Di sini ada tempat untuk bermain voli. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan lesu sambil memegang sebuah voli. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Kita kan hanya berdua. Bagaimana mainnya? Kurang dua orang lagi nih.." ucapnya. Aku hanya angkat bahu. Eh tunggu, ini hanya perasaanku saja atu banyak yang memperhatikan kami? Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Benar saja. Tiba-tiba setiap orang yang lewat berhenti dan menatap kami. Aku jadi bingung. Aku pun memperhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah. Tak ada yang salah. Lalu mataku menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan santainya. Mungkin masalahnya ada padanya.

"Kenapa? Bingung?" tanyanya tiba-tiba seakan dapat membaca pikiranku. Aku pun mengangguk dengan cepat. Ia hanya mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang baru pertama kali kulihat.

"Kau lupa? Aku actor terkenal lho," jelasnya.

"Kau lupa? Aku sudah 2 tahun tak nonton televise lho," balasku dengan nada sok sepertinya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan "dasar-menyebalkan". Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku, berniat mengejeknya. Ia buang muka sambil mendengus kesal.

"Hey itu Uchiha Sasuke, ya?"

"Iya! Kenapa dia ada di sini, ya?"

"Kyaaa.. dia dengan siapa itu?"

"Apa mereka pacaran,"

Ya Tuhn, telingaku mulai panas mendengar ucapan-ucapan gadis-gadis yang 'menonton' kami itu. Sasuke lalu menarik tubuhku dan merangkulku. Aku kaget dan tak sempat melawan. Belum sempat aku protes, detik berikutnya aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. Bibirnya! Itu bibirnya! Memangnya dia pikir siapa dia bisa seenaknya menciumku?

Terdengar teriakan protes dari para 'penonton' yang langsung member tatapan membunuh padaku. Kulihat seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar. Ia pun berjalan menjauh dari tempat semula kami sambil menarik tanganku. Aku yakin, tampangku saat ini bodoh sekali. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari keramaian, Sasuke pun tertawa puas.

"Lihat mereka? Mereka cemburu! Aku memang tampan dan popular," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ok, kukira dia adalah pemuda dingin yang angkuh. Ternyata? Memang angkuh sih.

"Apa-apaan kau main menciumku seenak jidat?" protesku. Ia sudah berhenti tertawa lalu mengacak-acak rambutku pelan.

"Hanya untuk memanas-manasi mereka. Ini menyenangkan," jawabnya. Ingin sekali kupukul kepalanya dengan batu karang. Aku mendengus kesal. Kuinjak kakinya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan membuang muka. Pose _tsundere_.

"Oh, ya, main voli pantainya tidak jadi nih?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya tidak bisa bermain sesuatu yang menarik perhatian umum," jawabnya. aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Secara tidak langsung ia ingin mengatakan 'nanti aku akan jadi pusat perhatian umum'. God, di balik topeng stoic-nya itu dia percaya diri sekali. Kami pun hanya berjalan-jalan santai. Tanpa sadar kakiku seakan melangkah sendiri. Membawaku dan Sasuke sampai pada tempat biasa aku menghanyutkan berbagai botol kaca ke laut. Tempat pertemuan pertama kami.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihatku menghentikan langkah di tempat tadi pagi aku berdiri.

"Aku merasa nyaman di sini. Jarang sekali ada orang yang berjalan sampai ke sini. Tempat ini agak tertutup tembok dan batu karang," jelasku tiba-tiba. Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di atas pasir putih ini. Kulihat Sasuke juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelahku. Kami berdua berada dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Menikmati semilir angin yang meniupkan helai rambut. Sampai akhirnya panas matahari yang semakin terik mulai mengganggu kami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat lain? Panas.." ucapnya sambil berdiri. Aku pun ikut berdiri. Kami menepuk-nepuk celana kami agar pasir yang menempel terjatuh. Untunglah pasirnya belum basah. Kami pun berjalan beriringan menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku membawanya menuju ke tempat yang banyak terdapat penjual makanan dan minuman.

"Kau mau beli minuman?" tanyaku. Sasuke menatap toko yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Ia lalu menatap ke arahku.

"Kau mau?" Ia malah bertanya balik. Aku mengangguk. Kami pun menghampiri penjual es krim. Aku membeli satu _scoop_ es krim rasa _strawberry_. Tapi Sasuke tidak membeli es krim. Ia malah membeli segelas minuman bersoda. Ia membayarkan es krim milikku.

"Kau juga mau minumannya, Ino?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk segelas minuman soda yang di pegangnya. Aku mengangguk. Ia pun memesan satu minuman lagi pada penjualnya. Aku hanya menunggu sambil berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ya? Boleh minta tanda tangannya untuk putriku? Dia penggemar beratmu!" ucap si penjual es krim tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengangguk. Pak penjual es krim itu pun menyodorkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen pada Sasuke. Ia meraih pulpen itu dam menggoreskan tanda tangannya di atas kertas itu.

"Dua minuman itu kuberi gratis!" ucap penjual es krim itu saat ia menerima tanda tangan dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menarik tanganku untuk berjalan lagi. Sumpah, berarti dia ini artis sungguhan, ya? Aku harus mulai nonton tv lagi nih agar tak ketinggalan jaman. Tapi.. tv di rumahku antenna-nya jelek. Sedih sekali hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berdua duduk di atas sebuah bangku yang terdapat di bawah pepohonan yang lumayan sejuk. Aku masih saja menjilati es krimku. Sedangkan Sasuke bermain dengan handphone-nya. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang untuk melihat handphone-nya. Wah, baru pertama aku melihat yang seperti itu. Ternyata tinggal 2 tahun di sini membuatku terisolasi dari dunia luar. Sekali lagi, menyedihkan.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sepasang _onyx_-nya masih menatap layar handphone-nya. Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk sambil masih menatap layarnya.

"Kalau mau nanti kubelikan, asalkan kau mau jadi pacarku," ucapnya lagi. Beberapa detik baru aku dapat mencerna kata-katanya. Aku pun berdiri dan menginjak kakinya lagi.

"Kau kira aku ini matre?" tanyaku ketus. Ia terlihat menahan sakit sambil memegang kakinya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak matre. Semua wanita selalu senang jika kuberi sesuatu," jawabku. Aku menginjak kakinya yang sebelah lagi. Dan ia kembali meringis lagi.

"Hey apa-apaan sih!" bentaknya protes. Aku berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku pun menunjuk wajahnya sambil menatapnya kesal.

"Dengar ya, orang kaya.. sampai kapan pun aku bukanlah seorang cewek matre! Aku tak butuh apapun darimu kok! Sekian," ucapku lalu berbalik sambil berjalan meninggalkannya. Langkahku terhenti saat pergelangan tanganku di tahan olehnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa marah sih? Maaf deh," katanya. Aku masih belum membalikan badanku dan berusaha melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Lepas deh! Dasar orang aneh,"

"Tapi aku serius lho, aku tertarik padamu!" seru pemuda Uchiha itu. Nafasku seakan terhenti sesaat. Apa katanya? Baru juga bertemu hari ini. Dia ini.. _player_, ya? Ya Tuhan, aku berharap Sai kembali lagi! Tapi tidak begini juga kali!

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang" ujarku ketus lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Dapat kudengar ia sedikit tertawa. Ia pun mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku tetap saja berjalan dan berusaha mengacuhkannya. Tapi ia tetap mengikutiku. Akhirnya aku menghentikan langkahku. Kutatap matanya dengan pandangan malas.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku tidak niat. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Nanti sore temani aku ya," mohonnya. Apa lagi sekarang? Temani ke mana lagi coba? Kalau kuperhatikan dia seperti anak norak yang baru ke pantai dan ingin mencoba segala aktivitas di sini. Dasar _actor_ menyedihkan. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha menimbang-nimbang. Tapi kalau kuperhatikan baik-baik lagi.. dia sebenarnya baik kok. Mungkin ya.. aku baru mengenalnya beberapa jam sih. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

"Janji ya! Kau harus menemaniku! Aku tunggu! Aku ingin melihat sunset denganmu!" katanya sedikit terlihat bersemangat. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku lagi.

"Iya, iya. Padahal kau baru mengenalku hari ini," balasku. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi aku sudah merasa tertarik padamu. Entah kenapa aku senang berada di dekatmu," ucapnya. Aku menghela nafas lagi entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"_Player_!" akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulutku. Senyumnya hilang seketika itu juga. Ia pun menatapku dengan tatapan protes. "Aku bukan player!" balasnya. Aku hanya angkat bahu dan berjalan lagi meninggalkannya.

"Dasar _player_" ucapku lagi sambil terus berjalan. Ia pun mengejarku dan menahan bahuku. Langkahku sengaja kuhentikan.

"Dengar ya, aku bukan _player!_ Dan suatu hari kau akan jadi pacarku!" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku memukul lengannya sambil tertawa.

"Oh, ya? Coba saja kalau bisa!" aku menjulurkan lidahku lalu tertawa. Ia mengejarku. Aku suka saat-saat seperti ini. Berlari di atas pasir putih, angin yang meniup helai-helai pirangku, tertawa seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakannya. Lelah, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia juga pulang ke vilanya. Nanti sore, aku akan melihat sunset seperti tahun lalu, melihat sunset dengan ditemani oleh seseorang. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak sabar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Oke, kuakui aku tertarik padanya. Hei jangan pandangi aku seperti itu, baiklah aku mengaku.. aku suka padanya. Mungkin ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itu bukan karena aku _player_! Bukan! Salahkan saja dia yang terlalu menarik sejak awal. Rambutnya yang indah, matanya yang menenangkan. Senyumnya yang manis. Ok, sejak kapan aku jadi puitis seperti ini? Haaah..

Oh ya, aku akan menghabiskan 2 minggu di sini. Aktivitasku membuatku lelah dan jarang mendapat liburan. Saat aku bisa liburan? Tentu saja akan kupakai dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tujuanku memilih pantai adalah.. selain cocok dengan musim panas sekarang ini. Pantai juga mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku. Dulu keluargaku sering menikmati libur musim panas ke pantai ini. Tapi itu dulu, saat ayah dan ibu tidak sesibuk sekarang. Sekarang liburan bersama hanya tinggal kenangan.

Aku baru ingat, di awal Ino sempat menyebut nama "Sai", ya? Siapa ya dia? Apa pacarnya? Ah tapi sejak tadi Ino hanya sendiri tuh. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan di pantai pagi tadi ya? Membuang-buang botol kaca? Itu kan mengotori laut. Padahal baru sebentar aku berpisah dengannya tapi rasanya sudah ingin cepat melihat matahari tenggelam dengannya. Pasti akan jadi tambah indah. Tuh kan puitis lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas minuman dingin dari dalam kulkas. Lalu aku mendudukkan diri di sofa depan tv. Menyalakan _AC_. Bersantai seperti inilah yang sangat kusuka. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah jam dinding. berharap jam itu bisa berputar lebih cepat. Aku juga ingin menikmati malamku di sini ditemani Ino. Hey, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu ya. Kalian tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh? Oh ayolah jangan bohong begitu. Yup! Pokoknya sebelum aku pulang ke kota, ia sudah harus jadi milikku!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Oke, gaje! Sumpah gaje! Plot berantakan! Alur gajelas! OOC-ness! Arrrggghhh!

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic full SasuIno! Udah gitu gak da slight!

Nyari ide buat fic ini gak dapet-dapet mulu! Alhasil? Jadi gaje banget!

Tapi mohon **review** kalian biar saya bisa memperbaiki ini ya ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Lama update-nya gak? Telat gak? Aduh gomen! Salahin aja modem saya yang pulsanya selalu abis giliran di butuhin. Jadi aja saya telat publish - alasan

Oh, ya untuk kalian yang punya akun FFn, jangan lupa berpartisipasi dalam IFA 2011 ya! XD untuk info lebih jelas silahkan hubungin para humas Naruto. Saya humas Gakuen Alice soalnya, bukan Naruto. Ok, ini last chap kok.

**Disclaimer:**

Kadang saya mikir, apa **Masashi Kishimoto** hapal semua nama tokohnya, ya? Kalau saya gacul satu tokohnya gak ketauan kali, ya? #slapped

**Pairing:**

Sasuke. U – Ino. Y

**Summary:**

Aku percaya jika permohonanku akan terkabul. Ia kembali padaku, walau dalam bentuk seseorang yang lain. Seseorang yang akan menemaniku dan menjagaku sepertimu dulu. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. For SISTER, RnR please

* * *

><p><strong>Chiisana Negai<strong>

By

**Hime Uguisu**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

* * *

><p><strong>小さな願い<strong>

**Ino's POV**

_"If you place a parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle, and let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come to fruition."_

-Regret Message (Kagamine Rin)-

Kulirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarku. Menunjukkan waktu sudah mulai sore. Aku pun segera mengambil jaket ungu-ku yang kuletakan di atas kursiku. Memakainya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar ini. Sebelum keluar rumah, aku sempat berpamitan pada ayahku yang sedang makan di ruang makan. Aku pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sangat kukenal ini. Mencari sebuah vila tempat pemuda itu menginap.

Kuketuk pintu kayu itu. Lalu pintu itu pun terbuka tanpa aku harus menunggu lama. Sosok bermata onyx yang sudah tak asing lagi buatku pun muncul. Wajah datarnya tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!" ajaknya kemudian keluar dari vila itu. Menutup pintunya dan menggenggam tanganku seenaknya. Aku diam saja, selama dia tidak terlalu mengganggu. Kulihat di tangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah plastik. Penasaran, aku pun bertanya juga.

"Itu apa yang kau bawa?" tanyaku. Ia sedikit bingung sampai akhirnya menyadari tatapanku tertuju pada kantung plastik yang di bawanya. Ia pun menunjuk plastik itu.

"Kembang api," jawabnya santai. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Sekarang kan masih sore," ujarku melihat ke arah langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

"Aku tahu. Makanya kau harus temaniku sampai malam," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Dasar seenaknya! Aku hanya mendengus sebal. Aku menuntunnya terus menuju ke tepi pantai. Di sini juga ada beberapa orang yang duduk di atas pasir putih sambil menatap ke hamparan lautan luas. Menunggu sang surya untuk tenggelam dan menerangi belahan dunia lain. Aku dan Sasuke mendudukkan diri, sedikit menjauh dari beberapa orang di pantai ini.

Ini bukanlah musim liburan, jadi tak banyak yang berkunjung ke pantai ini. Mungkin hanya orang-orang yang memang tinggal di dekat sini, seperti aku. Kulihat Sasuke menatap lurus, menantikan matahari terbenam yang sebentar lagi akan membuat langit semakin jingga. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pemandangan indah itu pun muncul. Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum. Sejenak, ia terlihat berkilau karena jingganya langit ini. Membuatku sedikit tertegun melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" suaranya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tadi. Aku gugup menjawabnya. Kedapatan oleh seseorang yang sedang kau perhatikan wajahnya itu sungguh memalukkan bagiku. Ia masih menatapku untuk menunggu jawaban. Hanya gelengan kepala yang dapat kuberikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hehe" jawabku sambil memberikan cengiran. Ia kembali menatap laut yang terlihat menguning itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja semakin menggenggam sebelah tanganku dengan erat.

"Tau tidak, dulu sekali saat aku masih kecil, banyak kenanganku dengan keluargaku di pantai ini," Sasuke berujar tiba-tiba. Aku agak heran mendengar penuturan ceritanya yang tiba-tiba. Sorot matanya menerawang jauh. Seperti ia sedang menyaksikan kenangan yang hanya terputar di kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tidak berkunjung dengan keluargamu lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka sekarang sudah sibuk sendiri dan tak ada lagi yang perduli padaku," jawabnya. Sebuah senyum pahit nampak di wajahnya. Aku terus menatapnya, seakan menunggu bibir itu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Rasanya sakit saat semua orang terdekat kita berubah, dan hanya kita sendiri yang tertinggal di belakang dengan berjuta kenangan yang telah mereka lupakan dan diganti dengan kenangan mereka bersama orang lain," Sasuke mengatakannya. Sebuah kalimat yang seakan menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan seseorang yang ditinggalkan. Sama denganku, hanya saja aku ditinggalkan untuk selamanya.. oleh seseorang yang sangat penting untukku. Entah kenapa ucapannya seperti mengorek kembali kesedihan hatiku. Ibu dan Sai..

Kurasa ia kembali ke sini untuk kembali mengulang kenangan itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Melakukan hal-hal yang kekanakan. Ia.. hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat yang dulu telah ia lalui bersama keluarganya. Harusnya aku membantunya dengan membuat kenangannya semakin indah. Dan itu yang akan kulakukan saat ini.

Langit malam sudah gelap. Kini sang surya sudah benar-benar pergi. Dan dewi malamlah yang kini bergantian memberikan sinarnya. Banyak orang yang sudah meninggalkan patai ini. Kini, di sudut pantai ini, hanya kami berdua yang masih terduduk dengan tatapan memandang jauh.

"Sudah sepi nih, kita nyalakan kembang api yuk!" ajaknya. Ia mulai berdiri. Melepaskan tangan hangatnya yang tadi menggenggamku. Ia mengeluarkan kembang api yang dia maksud dari dalam plastik putih itu. Ternyata kembang api yang besar. Ia memegangnya. Aku berdiri di sampingnya. Bersiap menatap langit yang sebentar lagi akan terhiasi dengan kembang api yang indah. Ia mengambil korek dari dalam saku celananya untuk menyalakan sumbu ini.

"Dulu kau juga suka melihat kembang api seperti ini?" tanyaku.

BLAR

Kembang api pertama menghiasi angkasa yang kini gelap. Kilau terang dari percikan api itu membuatku terkagum. Ia tersenyum. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya, karena pantulan dari kembang api yang muncul lalu menghilang itu.

"Iya, dulu aku suka menyaksikannya," jawabnya. Aku tak bisa menahan untuk tak tersenyum lagi. Ia melihat ke arahku dengan mata onyx-nya yang sekelam malam itu. Suara-suara kembang api yang ia luncurkan ke langit terdengar menemani kami berdua.

"Terima kasih ya, Ino" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit kaget, namun detik berikutnya aku memeluknya. Mengikuti perasaanku yang rasanya ingin sekali memeluknya yang terlihat menyimpan kesedihan. Sebelah tangannya merangkulku, sedangkan sebelah tangannya memegang kembang api. Kami sama-sama menatap ke langit. Setelah semuanya sudah habis, ia mengeluarkan kembang api yang bertangkai. Aku mengambil satu.

"Aku suka sekali main kembang api yang begini saat kecil!" seruku. Ia mengangguk lalu menyalakan kembang api tangkaiku sehingga terlihat percikan api di sana. Ia juga memegang kembang api dan menyalakannya. Kami sudah mendudukkan diri di pasir yang kering ini. Melihat percikan api kecil yang muncul dari kembang api tangkai yang kini kami pegang. Saling melempar candaan-candaan ringan yang membuat kami berdua tertawa.

"Yaah habis" aku mengeluh saat percikan api di tangkai kembang api yang sedang kupegang sudah mati. Ia memberiku satu tangkai lagi. Lalu ia juga mengambil beberapa tangkai dan kemudian mengantungkannya di batang pohon yang tingginya sama dengannya. Menyalakannya satu persatu hingga pohon-pohon itu terlihat berkelap-kelip. Saat ia ingin menyalakan kembang api milikku, ia terhenti di hadapanku.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat lebih cantik jika tertawa dan tersenyum seperti malam ini," bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Membuat aku tak dapat menahan semburat merah di wajahku. Perlahan ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Menatapku dengan lembut. Dekaaat.. sekali. Membuat degup jantungku terus berdetak tidak normal. Aku menutup mataku. Tak berani melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku.

Aku tekejut saat merasa sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirku. Pria ini pandai sekali memanfaatkan situasi! Dan yang lebih sialannya adalah anggota tubuhku mengkhianati pikiranku. Rasanya aku ingin mendorongnya menjauh, namun yang kulakukan kini hanya diam dan membiarkan ia menciumku. Tidak ada pergulatan lidah atau macam-macam. Hanya ciuman ringan yang hangat. Sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

Matanya menatapku. Bukan tatapan lembut lagi, melainkan sebuah tatapan serius. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan sih!" bentakku. Aku mengelap bibirku dengan punggung tanganku. Kini ia menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Sudah kubilang, aku menyukaimu," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Memutar bola mataku malas. Berusaha agar tak bersikap seperti seorang _tsundere_.

"Dan sudah kubilang juga, buat aku menyukaimu," setelah aku berkata begitu, ia segera memelukku. Membagi kehangatan denganku di malam yang lumayan dingin ini. Menyandarkan kepanya di bahuku sambil masih memelukku. Ah, kalau begini aku jadi ingat Sai lagi. Dulu pemuda itu yang memelukku seperti ini. Tapi sekarang, bukan dia yang memelukku. Bukan dia lagi yang menemaniku seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa sang mentari telah datang kembali. Mengakhiri malam yang sebenarnya singkat, namun terasa panjang bagiku. Kemarin malam aku dan Sasuke lumayan lama di pantai. Membicarakan berbagai hal. Bahkan dia sampai menceritakan keluarga dan karirnya. Tapi sungguh, aku masih belum percaya kalau dia itu artis sebelum melihat sendiri ia ada di tv. Aku teringat lagi, semalam ia bilang ingin jalan-jalan lagi denganku.

Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diriku di bawah guyuran dinginnya air. Membiarkan rambutku tergerai basah. Aku terdiam sejenak. Perlahan jariku menyentuh bibirku yang kemarin dikecup olehnya. Masih terasa hangatnya di sana. Apa-apaan ini? Salahkah… jika aku mulai menyukainya? Salahkan jika aku mencoba menyukai orang lain selain Sai? Salahkan jika aku berharap?

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit tubuhku. Memilih-milih baju apa yang akan kupakai pagi ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah dress selutut yang berwarna putih. Memakainya dan segera merapihkan rambutku. Kali ini aku memilih untuk mengurainya saja. Lalu aku berjalan keluar kamar. Kulihat ayahku sepertinya belum bangun. Aku pun menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, baru kemudian pergi keluar.

"Hey!" sapa suara yang sudah sangat tak asing lagi bagiku akhir-akhir ini. Ia, Sasuke, sudah berdiri di depan rumahku dengan hanya memakai celana pendek selutut dan kemeja santai. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah di sini," kataku berbasa-basi.

"Cepat ganti bajumu! Aku ingin kau menemaniku berenang di pantai hari ini," ia menyuruhku dengan seenaknya lagi. Aku sedikit heran.

"Hah? Berenang katamu?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan. Ia mengangguk. Namun kini aku menggeleng. Memakai bikini di depannya? Tidak! Aku sudah lama sekali tidak memakai pakaian renang macam itu. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak mau berenang?" tanyanya.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku berenang memakai ini saja. Tidak ke tempat yang dalam juga, kan.." jawabku. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengajakku untuk ke pantai. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin mencoba apa yang ada di sini. Telapak kaki kami membekas di pasir pantai yang mulai basah terkena ombak air ini. Aku dan Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat ke air saat ini. Ia menggenggam ke dua tanganku. Mengajakku untuk berjalan semakin ke tempat yang dalam. Dasar!

"Walau aku tinggal di dekat pantai, aku jarang berenang lho," ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kuduga," balasnya sok tahu. Kini kami sudah mencapai ketinggian air yang lumayan. Kira-kira sedadaku deh. Ia masih saja memegang tanganku.

"Sekarang apa?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambutku pelan.

"Kau itu.. tidak suka bersantai-santai sedikit ya?" ia malah balas bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung. Habisnya ia sering sekali mengajakku dengan tidak sabar, lalu setelahnya malah diam bersantai seperti ini. Tubuh kami sedikit terbawa ombak pelan yang melintas.

"Aku hanya dua minggu lho di sini," katanya. Aku bungkam seketika. Apa maksudnya ini? Jadi.. setelah dua minggu ia akan pergi meninggalkanku? Meninggalkanku sendirian? Apakah memang begini takdirku? Selalu ditinggal sendirian seperti ini. Apa nantinya ini juga akan berakhir? Eh tunggu dulu! Apanya yang 'berakhir'? dari awal memang tidak pernah memulai apapun kan? Aku hanya tersenyum miris.

"Oh, jadi kau mau pergi."

"Kau sedih?" ia bertanya. Dari senyum dan tatapannya, jelas sekali ia ingin menggodaku. Dia terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi terkadang juga bisa terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan ia juga terkadang.. terlihat sangat bersinar di mataku. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Jaga imej! Jaga imej!

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus sedih? Siapa kau memangnya?" uuh.. aku tahu kalimatku barusan benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti gadis _tsundere_.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh lho! Karena itu, sebelum aku pergi.. jadilah pacarku, ya?" ucapan Sasuke kali ini membuatku semakin kesal. Ia ingin aku jadi pacarnya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan aku setelah itu? Dan membuatku menunggu dengan harapan kosong. Apa-apaan sih dia itu!

"Tak usah di bahas. Kalau kau tak bisa lama-lama di sini, ya tinggal nikmati saja liburanmu," balasku. Itu membuatnya murung seketika.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menjawabnya 'tidak' atau 'ya' saja?" ia menahan bahuku seperti waktu itu lagi. Aku menggeleng cepat. Lalu mulai berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia berenang mendekatiku, hingga kini ia kembali berdiri di depanku. Tangannya menahan bahuku lagi.

"Ayolah…" ia memaksa. Aku kan hanya tidak mau jadi pihak yang selalu ditinggalkan. Itu saja kok.

"Tidak sekarang," jawabku. Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas. Apa barusan yang aku bilang coba? Ughh.. Aku berjalan dengan agak sulit, melewati air ini, menuju ke tepian. Sasuke masih terus mengikutiku. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya yang mulai tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Aku tahu, aku tahu, itu karena ucapan ku barusan yang berkesan memberi harapan padanya. Atau kalau boleh jujur.. akulah yang berharap ia terus mengejarku…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari selalu kulalui dengan bersamanya selama beberapa minggu ini. Bermain layangan di pantai lah.. Naik sepeda mengelilingi daerah sini lah.. sampai mengumpulkan batu karang ataupun cangkang kerang yang bagus. Semua kegiatan kekanak-kanakkan memang, tapi aku sungguh menikmatinya. Dan hari ini, aku menatap kalender dengan lesu. Kutatap beberapa tanggal yang telah kucoret dengan spidol, dan kini aku menatap tanggal yang belum di coret.

Hari ini, tepat 2 minggu setelah ke datangan Sasuke. Dan itu membuatku gusar. Ia akan pulang ke Tokyo hari ini. Kalau kalian mau tau, Tokyo jauh sekali dari tempatku sekarang. Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu jadi pihak yang ditinggalkan. Kemarin juga ia hanya tersenyum padaku saat kutanya besok ia akan pulang. Ia tak memberi jawaban pada pertanyaanku. Membuat hatiku semakin resah. Aku tahu, dan aku juga tahu kalian tahu, aku.. mulai menyukainya.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari rumah. Berada di dalam kamarku membuatku semakin tak nyaman. Semoga dengan melihat pemandangan atau merasakan hembusan angin pantai dapat membuatku sedikit terhibur. Atau aku lebih berharap bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera berpamitan dan pergi keluar rumah.

"Apa aku ketuk villanya saja?" aku bergumam sambil terlihat berfikir. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membuka pagar villa itu. Namun saat aku sudah membuka pagar villa itu, aku baru sadar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Tidak ada, mobil yang senantiasa terparkir di halaman villa ini sudah tidak ada. Mungkinkah? Aku cepat-cepat lari menuju pintu villanya. Membuka paksa kenop pintu itu. Terkunci. Demi tuhan, ada suatu rasa panik dan tak nyaman di hati ini. Takut, takut untuk ditinggalkan lagi.

"Buka pintunya, brengsek!" aku menendang pintu tak bersalah tersebut. menimbulkan bunyi 'duagh' yang lumayan kencang. Berharap penghuninya akan membukakan pintu itu. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Aku kesal, berlari menuju tepian pantai sambil terus menatap kesal. Menuju tempat biasaku melemparkan botol-botol kaca dengan pesanku ke lautan luas. Berdiri di sana seorang diri dengan kaki yang rasanya ingin melemas.

"Mana? Katanya harapanku akan terkabul! Kalau Sai tidak bisa kembali.. setidaknya berikan aku penggantinya! Tapi sekarang apa? Aku ditinggalkan lagi?" aku mengamuk sejadi-jadinya entah pada siapa. Berteriak pada hamparan laut biru yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Yang selalu aku salahkan jika aku merasa kesepian. Dan seperti biasa.. hanya deburan ombaklah yang membalas semua amukanku. Dengan kesal aku terus menendang-nendang air yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah merasa. Melampiaskan amarahku pada pasir dan apapun yang ada di hadapanku kini.

Aku terduduk sambil memeluk lututku. Menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara lututku. Menangis di sana. Sendirian. Aku tak mau ditinggal sendirian lagi. Kali ini benar-benar terasa singkat bagiku. Kenapa saat aku sudah mulai menerima kehadirannya.. ia pergi? Kenapa.. ia tak menyatakan perasaannya lagi padaku?

**Setiap ada pertemuan**

**Pasti ada perpisahan di akhirnya**

**Begitulah kehidupan terus berputar**

**Berjalan dan dengan seenaknya memutar-mutar nasib manusia**

**Nasib para pemain sandiwara dalam panggungnya**

"Kenapa? Hiks.. hiks.. aku kesepian," bahuku mulai bergetar. Bingung, aku selalu bingung bagaimana harusnya aku mengekspresikan emosi jiwaku yang meletup-letup. Bingung, pada siapa aku harus berbagi rasaku jika tak ada lagi seseorang di sampingku.

**Sesuatu tak ada yang selalu indah,**

**tak ada yang selamanya sempurna,**

**dan tak ada kata abadi.**

**Pada akhirnya hanya akan jadi..**

**kenangan yang berputar bagai untaian kaset rusak**

"Aku benci padamu!" teriakku di sela-sela isak tangisku. Semakin memeluk lututku dengan erat. Namun seketika aku tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memelukku dari belakang. Dapat kurasakan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Apakah ini hanya ilusi semata? Ilusi yang dibuat oleh sang penguasa lautan untuk menghiburku. Aku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Mataku terbelalak melihat siapa yang kini memelukku. Dia..

"Sasuke!" teriakku. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Membuatku bisa berbalik untuk menatapnya. Mata kami bertemu. _Aquamarine meet onyx_. Saling memandang keindahan pualam masing-masing.

"Siapa yang kau benci?" ia bertanya. Aku membiarkan tetes air mataku tetap meleleh. Mengalir perlahan membasahi pipiku. Kupukul bahunya dengan agak kencang. Kami terduduk di pasir ini. Tak lagi memperdulikan celanaku yang akan kotor nantinya.

"Kau! Sialan! Apa-apaan sih!" balasku. Ia hanya memberi senyum tipisnya. Angin membuat helaian _blonde_-ku bergerak mengikuti arahnya.

"Kau takut kehilanganku, ya?" lagi-lagi ia menggodaku, lengkap dengan senyum dan tatapan jahilnya. Membuatku selalu ingin melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya. Aku menggeleng. Melipat tangan di depan dada, dan membuang muka dengan angkuh.

"Tidak! Siapa juga yang takut kehilanganmu," jawabku. Ia menertawakanku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, hal yang menjadi hobinya baru-baru ini mungkin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi yaa.." ucapnya yang langsung membuatku membalik, kembali menatapnya. Ia tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi kagetku. Puas kau Uchiha? Puas kau? Aku segera berdiri, ia juga ikut berdiri.

"Ja..jangan," ucapku pelan seperti berbisik. Namun rupanya si Uchiha itu dapat mendengarnya. Buktinya ia senyum penuh arti. Aku berani bertaruh wajahku mulai merah. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Memelukku lagi. Aku tidak melawan. Aroma mint yang menyegarkan terasa saat ia memelukku.

"Jadi sekarang.. kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya untuk kesekian kali. Ini orang.. ngotot sekali sih! Tapi aku senang kok. Rasanya ucapan 'iya' sudah siap meluncur dari mulutku tapi,

"Untuk apa? Kau juga akan meninggalkanku di sini dengan kegalauanku kan?" bentakku. Salahkan mulutku yang tidak kompak dengan otakku, ya! Bukan aku yang salah, Sasuke! Bukan-aku!

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini?" tanyanya. Aku heran. Lalu kulepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahunya dengan kedua tanganku. Menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan pulang ke Tokyo?" aku balas bertanya. Ia menggeleng. Aku menatapnya lesu.

"Aku harus pulang ke Tokyo, jadi aku ingin kau ikut denganku," sumpah, aku kaget mendengarnya. Beberapa detik hening. Aku mencoba meyakinkan bahwa telingaku tidak salah dengar. Mencoba mencerna kembali tiap katanya. Sampai akhirnya aku kaget juga setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

"HAH?" aku berteriak kaget. Lupa kubilang pada kalian, ayahku juga sudah mengenalnya selama ini karena ia sering ke rumahku. Dan hubungannya dengan ayahku akrab sekali! Apa seorang _player_ memang jago menarik simpati orang? Oke kita ralat, dia bukan _player_.

"Iya, aku sudah bilang pada ayahmu lho kemarin," jawabnya santai. Aku mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya.

"Bilang apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku antusias. Kenapa ayahku tak cerita apapun padaku. Sikapnya masih biasa saja tuh.

"Aku bilang aku ingin melamarmu dan membawamu tinggal di kota," jelasnya. Ia membingkai wajahku dengan tangannya. Menatapku dengan lembut. Membuatku serasa lemas saat itu juga. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Sampai bibir kami bertemu kembali. Ia melumatnya perlahan. Membuat sedikit saliva menetes dan membuatku serasa merinding. Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya itu dan masih tetap membingkai wajahku.

"Jadi, kau mau kan.. menikah denganku?" tanyanya.

"Astaga, kita bahkan belum pacaran," jawabku sambil memijat keningku. Perasaanku campur aduk. Antara senang dan bingung. Apa lautan sebegitu marahnya karena selalu jadi sasaran kemarahanku sampai ia membuat Sasuke harus mengajakku pergi meninggalkan pantai ini? Labil sekali..

"Ayolah.. jawab dong kali ini," ia memohon padaku. Kali ini ia menggenggam ke dua tanganku. Membuatku salah tingkah dan melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Berharap mendapat bantuan entah berupa apa. "Tatap aku," ujarnya lagi sambil memegang daguku dan mengarahkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Membuatku gugup seketika.

"Fine! Puas kau sekarang?" jawabku dengan sedikit membentak. Padahal wajahku sudah merah begini tapi bisa-bisanya aku membentak seperti itu. Ia tersenyum puas lalu memelukku lagi. Mencium pipiku dan membuat wajahku tambah memanas.

"Kau tau, kau benar-benar _tsundere_," bisiknya. Aku menginjak kakinya dan mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

"Dasar gila! Sudah ayo ke rumahku, dan mobilmu di mana?" aku berusaha mengalihkan topik. Sebal sekali rasanya kalau di sebut '_tsundere_'. Apalagi di sebut olehnya. Ia menunjuk ke tempat yang tak jauh dari pantai berpasir ini. Di sana terparkir mobilnya. Aku mengangguk-angguk saat melihat mobilnya ternyata ada di sana. Ia menggenggam sebelah tanganku. Mengajakku pulang ke rumahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi benar boleh? Lalu ayah akan tinggal di sini?" tanyaku pada ayahku. Sekarang kami berada di ruang tamu rumahku. Ayahku duduk di single sofa sambil tersenyum ke-bapak-an (?). Dengan lembut, ia mengelus kepalaku.

"Ino, kau sudah besar. Dan apa Uchiha itu tak bilang padamu bahwa ayah akan pindah ke Tokyo juga?" pertanyaan sekaligus jawaban ayah membuatku semakin bingung. Mereka menyebalkan! Menyembunyikan hal-hal seperti ini dariku. Ayahku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terduduk di sampingku. Memberi isyarat padanya untuk menjawab.

"Ya, ayahmu akan pindah ke sebelah rumah 'kita' nanti,"

"HAH?"

"Iya Ino, sayang. Nanti kalian akan menikah di kota, kan?"

"HAH?"

"Iya om, jadi.. hari ini kau akan pindahnya. Ayahmu akan menyusul"

"HAAH?"

"Nanti ayah akan pindah satu minggu lagi, saat pernikahan kalian,"

"STOP!" teriakku sambil memegang telingaku. Kepalaku pusing sekali mendengar mereka bicara. Sumpah, bagaimana bisa aku tidak di beri tahu rencana yang sudah tersusun rapih seperti ini. "Kenapa kalian baru memberi tahuku hari ini? Mendadak sekali!" bentakku.

"Karena aku ingin ini jadi kejutan untukmu," Sasuke yang menjawab. Senyuman kembali terlukis di wajahnya. Melihatnya, membuatku melupakan kekesalanku tadi. "Jadi sekarang cepat bereskan barang-barangmu!" perintahnya. Aku menatap memelas kepada ayahku.

"Tak apa-apa. Ayah percaya padanya kok. Kalau sampai kau di sakiti olehnya, nanti kan tinggal berlari ke rumah ayah," lalu setelah berkata begitu, ia tertawa. Ayahku itu memang agak 'antik' sih. Bisa-bisanya mengijinkan putri satu-satunya pergi dengan laki-laki yang baru di kenalnya 2 minggu. Apa pesona Uchiha juga sudah mempengaruhi otak ayahku? God!

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Meninggalkan ayah dan Sasuke yang sedang berbincang akrab di ruang tamu. Memperhatikan seluruh isi kamarku. Kamar yang sudah menemaniku bertahun-tahun. Aku mengambil koperku yang terdapat di atas lemari. Memasukkan pakaianku ke dalamnya. Barang-barangku juga. aku mengambil bingkai foto yang terletak di atas mejaku. Menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Sai, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu kok. Kuanggap kau yang mengirimkan Uchiha itu padaku. Terima kasih ya," aku berbicara sambil menatap foto yang terpajang di sana. Fotoku dengannya, Sai. Wajah lesuku tergantikan dengan senyum simpul di wajahku. Kumasukan juga foto itu ke dalam koperku. Setelah merasa semuanya siap, aku membawa koper itu menuju ruang tamu. Ayah langsung menatap ke arahku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa koper besar itu. Ayah langsung memelukku.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, ya. Tunggu ayah" ia mengelus kepalaku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir lagi dari mataku. Membasahi baju ayahku.

"Pasti. Ayah sehat-sehat ya sampai kami menjemputmu minggu depan," ucapku memeluknya semaki erat. Setelah cukup lama berpelukkan, ayah pun melepaskan pelukannya. Menepuk pelan bahuku sambil menatapku dengan yakin.

**Seperti yang kubilang di awal kan?**

**Akan ada perpisahan dari setiap pertemuan**

**Namun perpisahan itu adalah**

**Awal dari sebuah kisah pertemuan yang baru**

**Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya melangkah maju**

**Maju tanpa melupakan yang lalu**

**Namun maju tanpa kembali mengok ke belakang**

Aku dan Sasuke memasuki mobil sedan elit miliknya itu. Bersiap meninggalkan pantai penuh kenangan ini. Kenanganku dengan ayah, Sai, dan juga Sasuke. Mataku menatap lurus pada deburan ombak tempatku mengadu. Tempatku melayangkan segala permohonan. Sampai akhirnya tuhan mengabulkannya. Mengabulkan keinginanku.

**Baby, I just want you to know**

**That you make me feel so beautiful**

**And no matter what happens**

**I am never gonna let this go**

**'Cause I know that we're meant to be**

**Together, forever***

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

***= Brand New Breeze (Kin'iro no Corda)**

Huwaa.. ending macam apa ini? Chapter macam apa ini? Sasuke macam apa ini? Ino macam apa ini?

*digampar*

Maaf updatenya lama dan telat!

Maaf kalau masih ada typo! Ngantuk-ngantuk bela2in ngerjain nih ==a #ya..terus?

Oke, Reviewnya please.. *flirting gaje*


End file.
